


Tell Me What Is Love (And Why Does It Hurt So Much?)

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band Fic, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, actually its just a slight mention of krystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants, wants and wants while Kyungsoo gives, gives and gives. </p><p> </p><p>Soojung just gets caught within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What Is Love (And Why Does It Hurt So Much?)

**Author's Note:**

> grammar gtg. and pls comments i like seeing them whee.

It started around a few years ago, maybe three years to be exact? Or perhaps it could go way back to when they were trainees, almost a decade ago. Kyungsoo realised his feelings for the younger and definitely more tanned than he'll ever be (No one knew he would be _that_ tanned for his movie shoot) Jongin might not just be _that_ platonic after all. That pretty much ruined his life. He knew he could not reject the younger's advances no matter how hard he tried. He is overall a proud owner of a stone heart, but even stone gets smashed into smithereens when he looked into the younger's eyes. 

 

And Jongin was definitely not helping out in this situation either, with his gaze longing and burning at the side of his face every time Kyungsoo picked up the microphone and spoke.Contrary to fans' belief, Kyungsoo did not think that it is that it was him that made Jongin be like that. Kyungsoo knew that it is just the younger's habit, a polite one that was taught by his well-mannered parents. To pay absolute attention when one is speaking, Jongin definitely got that elementary rule down. A closer look into other photographs of Jongin and the other members would tell you that everyone in this band, or rather in this world would receive such angelic treatment from an equally angelic Jongin. That didn't mean that Kyungsoo didn't secretly indulge in it though.

 

Jongin is a wanting man. Being one of the maknaes of the group meant that the hyungs would definitely coddle him like a baby brother they never actually had. Kyungsoo might just be a sucker for Jongin in particular (but he plays it even to the best of his abilities with Sehun). At first it was something really trivial and minor, like cooking Jongin some delicious and sinful instant ramen at the glorious 3AM in the morning, as Jongin comes back to the dorm from some late-night dance practice. Then it became more and more, as Kyungsoo while being the main vocalist in the band, also became the part-time nanny for Sir Kim Jongin. 

 

Jongin wants Kyungsoo to buy ice cream in a nearby convenience store from their dorm at 2.15AM when Kyungsoo woke up from his sleep.

 

He does it. 

 

Jongin wants Kyungsoo to stay and lay by his side after he got rudely awaken by his nightmare.

 

He does it.

 

Jongin wants Kyungsoo to help him get Soojung to be his girlfriend.

 

He gritted his teeth and pulled his lips to the best heart-shaped smile he could muster with stinging tears, _he does it_.

 

April 1st, the year of 2016, Dispatch had a good news. The ship is real! Kaistal is actually real! Frankly it was old news to Kyungsoo, old but painful. It has been almost a full year that after countless begging and third-wheeling that Jongin finally got his old-time crush and the crush of the nation, Jung Soojung to be his girlfriend. When Kyungsoo is wanted, he would thirdwheel, other times the shift will be covered by Jongin's best friend, Taemin. Every time Kyungsoo is asked and Taemin is there, he would give a bitter smile and lingered his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder and gave it a few pats before standing up and leaving the scene.

 

_It's hard, buddy. Please find strength._

 

This action would always confuse Jongin, as he wondered if there was something his best friend and best hyung were hiding from him. Kyungsoo could only give a tight smile to him.

 

This relationship could work out. Kyungsoo is okay with it, at least he hopes he is. Jongin can just keep on wanting and Kyungsoo will keep on giving. He will give until he cannot give anymore.

 

_And Jongin will never need to give back._

 


End file.
